What's The Difference
by Jayian Rine
Summary: This is a story about 18 and Krillin its alittle different from the normal will everything work out to be ok or is am i so evil and twisted to screw things up for them DISCLAIMER: I STEVEN DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALLZGT
1. Her Name Is?

This is my first fic, i started another one about G/V but i wasnt interested in the characters i have discovered however i really like the K/18 couple.. well 18 mostly but krillin is a cool guy... anyway enjoy this fic i will update alot so yeah (special thanks to Deadly Beauty for her support)  
. Jayian Rine .

****

**What's The Difference**

Chapter 1 – Her Name is?

A new day was breaking as a bright beam of light managed to break its way through a cloud, as there had been a storm the night before, and onto a pink little house on an island just a few kilometers away from a large forest close to where Chad Town is situated. As the sun light started to penetrate threw all the rooms of the house slowly waking up its occupants, the light made its way through a window and down onto a bed only to find that the occupant of that bedroom was already awake.

As he plotted around the kitchen making breakfast and a cup of coffee for himself while he waits for his master and friend to awaken he started to ponder about a single person with golden lochs of hair that reached down to her shoulders and two beautiful and penetrating blue eyes, she was built like a supermodel and could fight like a tiger her name was 18 and he would never forget that name although over the last 2 months her image was starting to fade in his memory and he started to think about her less and less, but one thing he would always do every morning before anyone was awake he would come to the kitchen and think about her while he made breakfast as he was doing today a ritual he would keep for months to come.

"Morning Krillen, What'cha thinking about?" said Master Roshi which sounded more like a siren going off in krillens mind

"Oh Umm, Nothing Just Day Dreaming"

"Just Day Dreaming about a certain blonde woman?" said Roshi with a little giggle

"No" Snapped Krillen "I was just thinking about what I was going to do today" which was a big lie but Roshi bought it and sat down

"So what's for breakfast?" said Oolong rubbing his eyes as he walked through the door to the kitchen and it swung back with a creak

"Eggs and Bacon" said Krillen with a smile knowing that this would annoy Oolong considering he was a half pig

"Errrr" replied Oolong

Roshi let out a little giggle which was returned with a glare from Oolong, but wasn't taken seriously

"Well Oolong you don't have to eat the bacon, you can just have the eggs" said Krillen

"NO! I'm hungry" he said with a big grin which made Roshi and Krillen fall flat on there faces

As the trio sat down to breakfast it looked like just another normal day was ahead of them just some training and watching TV, which is about what happened until they heard a knock on the door while why were eating lunch.

She couldn't sleep, she would try leaning against a rock or a tree or lying on the beach with her coat as a pillow but still couldn't sleep and if she managed to she would just awaken moments later with another nightmare. She couldn't bare to be alone anymore besides the fact that she hadn't eating or slept in days wasn't very helpful to her either, she started to think about things like where was her brother and that man she saw a few months ago 'NO' she said to herself 'why do even think about that insect' she quickly stopped herself from that train of thought and slowly but surely she began to fall asleep, under the shade or a badly made hut from trees and such, as she could sense a storm was coming.

Morning broke and the strong sunlight started to break threw her damaged hut and onto her eyes, she hated being woken this way it was so... so harsh as she would say. She started to twitch and move until she was sitting upright a little surprised that she slept without a nightmare, so now all she needed to do was find some food because she was STARVING. So she got up looked around her and knew that there wouldn't be anything to eat in this area as she had searched it a hundred times so she decided to go somewhere else, so she got up and started flying across the ocean. She would have gone into Chad Town but the street fighters there wouldn't fight her which meant there was no money to make there.

She had been flying up and down that path for awhile until something to her far right caught her eye it was a little house out in the ocean 'No it couldn't be' she thought 'why would there be a house all the way out here' but she shrugged her shoulders and started flying towards it 'maybe they will help me or give me some food I should just be ... nice' she felt weird just saying the word. As she landed gracefully outside the house without even making a noise she looked around, on the front wall near the roof it said –Kami House- 'that's weird' she thought but continued, she decided to peak into the window to see if anyone was home, and then something happened something she didn't expect, it was the man the small man he was in the kitchen eating... eating lunch 'oh god that looks good' she thought. Should she go in? what would he say would he be mad she just left him there or would he freak out and attack her, She hoped not she had a fondness for this man even though she didn't know quite understand it yet. She sucked it up raised her hand and knock knock 'oh kami what have I done'

"Huh, I wonder who that is ill go answer it" said Krillen as he left the table

"Usually one of the Z fighters would have called first, well unless it was Goku but he..." said Roshi as he

trailed off

"I know" said Oolong as he grabbed onto Roshi's Shoulder

Krillen walked over to the door and opened it up to his utter amazement there stood somebody he didn't think he would see for the rest of his life.

"Umm" Gulp "Hi 18" said Krillen as he stuttered out the words

"Hello, Krillen" said 18 bluntly "give me some food or I will kill you"

"Hey hey, you don't need to kill me just say please, ehhe" said Krillen clearly with a fear in his eyes, though he couldn't stop staring into hers it was like her eyes were a vortex and they where sucking Krillen into them but he couldn't fight it, then he started to lean closer to her until.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Oh Umm nothing I was just umm... never mind do you want to come in and have some lunch?"

"Yeah that's why I'm here remember?"

"Oh yeah, woops well come on in"

'What is this guy dense, why is he so nervous, but it doesn't feel like he is scared of me I don't get it' thought 18 as she walked behind Krillen to the kitchen 'well his got a great bu...shut up 18' she scolded herself

'Wow I can't believe she is actually here I forgot how incredibly attractive she is, well I say it was worth the wait' he thought and was starting to blush a little but he quickly regained himself so 18 wouldn't see

"Just wait here so I can warn my two friends they mite get a little freaked out" pointed out Krillen as he started to head for the kitchen

"Ok"

"Hey Krill's who was it?" asked Roshi

"Now don't be alarms it's... it's Eighteen"

"WHAT!?!?!?!??!" exclaimed Oolong and Roshi in unison

"Don't worry she is only hear to eat some lunch" he lowered his tone so 18 wouldn't hear

"She's a little thin, and guys you know how I feel about her so just be nice and she mite tell me where she lives" whispered Krillen

"Oh ok" replied Roshi "I trust you and your character judgment"

"OK...." Started Krillen but was cut off by Roshi

"Don't you think you should go and get her, just yelling it out it a bit rude"

"Good Point"

'Come on 18 don't get nervous its just a human, nervous why am I even getting nervous, well I suppose he is pretty cute and I, NO look lets just have lunch and then we can go and, and well ill figure that out then' she pondered to herself while she waited for Krillen to come back, hopefully he would let her eat... she was really hungry and didn't want to kill him.

"Hey 18 you can come in now I got a BIG sandwich waiting for you" he said with a big grin on his face

"Yeah sure, thanks" replied 18

"Vegeta, WAKE UP!!!!!" yelled Bulma straight into Vegeta's ear

"Alright, Bulma I'm getting up can you put my training gear on the bed" replied Vegeta not much people new this but when it was just Vegeta and Bulma he would use her name instead of calling her Woman

"What? Your training again, we never do anything together your so frustrating" said Bulma as she grabbed his gear threw it at him and stormed off

"Stupid Woman" well he called her maybe when he is angry.

After Krillen had served 18 a few sandwiches which she easily ate, he asked her "Umm Eighteen?"

"Yes?"

"Can you like give me your address or whatever"

"Huh? Why?" asked 18 'Oh shit what do I tell him? I mean I don't have a house' "No"

"Oh ok... well will you visit me again?" asked Krillen 'please oh please oh please' he asked her this as he they headed towards the door, he didn't really want her to leave he wanted her to stay here with him, now that he had remembered just how beautiful she is and why he used to search for her for days on end 'I hope she just says yes at least I can look forward to it'

'why is he asking me that I thought he would be mad at me for leaving him, maybe he is asking me so he can escape away incase I'm going to return, stupid 18 why did you have to threaten him. Just give him a vague answer and then he won't run.'

"Maybe" she said with a smirk

She stepped out of the house and walked down the stairs, she kept her back faced towards him the afternoon sun gave her a golden texture and she glowed as the wind blew her hair to the side 'she looks like an angel' Krillen thought staring at this beauty in front of him.

'Should I, shouldn't I, should I?? Ah what the hell'

She turned around looking back at Krillen with her big blue eyes which seemed to pierced straight through him, it was as if she was looking into his soul trying to see which parts she didn't already own. And just as quick she turned back and flew of into the distance.

"Stupid stupid stupid, 18 why did you do that? Now the insect will think you have feelings for him, maybe I do have feelings for him, No I can't have feelings for him I mean besides the fact he is cute and really nice and... your doing it again 18" she thought out aloud, she started to get mad so she powered up and flew away to her little make shift hut.

"Hey Krillen she is pretty hot huh?" chuckled Oolong

"Yeah boy nice catch there I would like to have a go at that ride" laughed Roshi

"You guys are gross get your mind out of the gutter" sneered Krillen "oh and you guys can do the dishes" said Krillen as he laughed and ran upstairs

'wow she was really beautiful though, I almost had forgotten, I just hope that she decides to come back maybe I can convince her to stay in that spare room the on that Goku used to have when he trained with me, maybe I should do it up so if she does decide to stay it isn't in a run down room, and that way she wont be able to say no and once she is there it will be so good she wont be able to leave. Krillen you genius' he chuckled to himself once he figured out his little plan.

"Well I better continue my training, ill just jump out this window so I don't have to do the dishes" as he jumped out the window and hovered for a moment.

"I will start redecorating that room tomorrow but for now TRAINING!!!"

End of Chapter One

Will update very soon like 10minutes from now but please review this first, ps i know Krillen is spelt wrong but i cbf fixing it 


	2. Something New

Hope yall like this one I had some difficulty writing it but hey I'm pro :P yeah right lol

**What's The Difference**

Chapter 2 – Something New 

Once again dawn was breaking over the small house known as 'Kame House' it was situated on an island a few kilometers away from the forest near Chad Town. The sun was bright and strong today as there where no cloud in sight which meant that their was nothing to stop the sun, as it broke threw the windows of this small house the sun found its last resting place right on the top of a former bald mans head.

"Arg... Why is the sunlight so bright" Krillin spat out as he rubbed his eyes and pulled the cover over his head. He started to fall asleep again with his back to the window and the covers of his

bed over his head.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" rang his alarm clock he always wondered why he set it so early in the fucking morning, but what the heck he may as well get up now.

Bang Krillin crash landed his arm onto the digital clock that was emitting a very annoying sound. "Shut up" Krillin hissed "Stupid clock" Krillin sat upright in his bed pulled his legs over the edge, sat up trotted over to the bathroom and started his morning shower.

By the time he had his shower, and pulled some clothes on it was still 7:00am, at night Krillin thought it was a good idea to get up early in the morning around 6:30am, but in the morning he thought that was the stupidest idea ever. Still he was up and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen as he was on breakfast duty today 'come to think of it I'm on breakfast duty everyday' he pondered to himself although he didn't really mind it gave him time to think about things like what he was going to do today 'oh yeah I've got to fix up that spare room for 18, 18 I hope she comes back so bad' well it was a normal day for Krillin.

..........

She was starting to get hungry again, she didn't want to go back to the house because she wasn't dependent on anyone, but she was getting hungry and there wasn't much food around here and the fact that she was starting to appreciate animals because of 16 it was getting harder and harder to kill them if she did find one, 'I suppose I better go back to Krillins' she thought 'maybe ill leave it two more days see if I can find some food' even though she was a independent person 18 didn't really mind going to Kame House to eat she liked being around Krillin for some reason she didn't quite understand yet.

..........

"GOTEN, GOHAN COME INSIDE BOYS" yelled Chi Chi from the kitchen of her house. The boys were outside Gohan was having fun with his new little brother Goten who was only 2½ years old at the time but was already learning to fight.

"We're coming mom!" yelled back Gohan "Common squirt lets go get changed were going to drop in on Krillin today" Gohan told Goten as he grabbed onto his head

"Ah-ah, Cools" giggled back Goten, because Chi Chi wanted her boys to be really smart Goten could already speak English although most of the time he resorted to slang words.

"Goten, RACE YA" and with that Gohan sprinted off and even though Goten was only 2½ he was pretty fast, I mean he was born into a martial arts family.

..........

"Roshi you know how it works I do the meals you and Oolong do the dishes" yelled Krillin to the 2 other occupants of the house who had ran away when Krillin turned his back, they where now hiding out on the front porch.

"Come back you two or, or its no lunch OR dinner for ya!" exclaimed Krillin and he would go through with it too, he had no reason not to. But his plan worked because Roshi and Oolong came bolting back into the kitchen with their hands straight into the sink doing the dishes.

"Ha-ha" Krillin belted out a boisterous laugh of victory as he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to start work on the spare room.

"Pew! This room smells really damp and yuck" Krillin grabbed onto his noise and walked over the window and opened it up to let some sunlight in. obviously this room had not been used for awhile which was probably the reason for its run down appearance but nothing that a good lick of paint and some new furniture wouldn't fix. So he left the window open put a fan near it so it would blow fresh air into the room, then he went into his room and took some Zenni out of his 'hidden spot' and told Roshi and Oolong where he was going.

..........

"You ready boys, we have to leave soon because it is a bit of a long drive" said Chi Chi as her two boys walked downstairs and into the living room where their mother was waiting.

"Ok let's go, both of you in the back seat"

"Yes mom" replied Gohan and Goten in unison, they both jumped in the car with Goten crawling all over Gohan pulling his hair and slapping him, with a big grin on his face.

"Mom" complained Gohan

"Goten leave your brother alone and get in back in you seat"

"Orrr" replied Goten as he crawled back into his seat and crossed his arms, and then Gohan grabbed his head and messed his hair up.

"Ah-ha" replied Goten with a huge grin on his head, Chi Chi dropped her foot and in a flash the car was gone just leaving a huge wind and some burnt grass.

..........

"What are you after sir?" asked the customer assistance lady at the local paint store

"Umm, I'm not really sure I'm going to paint a spare room so I suppose I want neutral colors" replied Krillin even though he was doing this for 18 and probably wanted to use female oriented colors he didn't even know if she was going to accept so he figured it was best to go with neutral colors that way it was win-win.

"Well Blues, Whites, Pale Greens, Yellows are all good neutral colors, it is a good idea to paint the walls a cream color and you can highlight the room a color of your choice my suggestion would be a light cream and a brown or a light blue" replied the lady

"That's a good idea, ok ill take two large tubs of light cream and a medium tub of light blue... you can choose the specific colors which ever you think won't clash" said Krillin 'that's going to look really good' he thought as a smile started to make its way to his face. 'Lucky she's here I have no idea about colors'

..........

Knock Knock

"I wonder who that could be, I hope its not 18 again" said Roshi as he got up and walked towards the front door he could see a familiar car outside and he felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Good Morning, Chi Chi"

"Good Morning Roshi, may we come in" asked Chi Chi

"Of course you and Gohan are welcome anytime" said Roshi

"Umm" Goten said with his finger in his mouth "what about me?"

"Wow, who's that it looks like a little Goku" said Roshi with a confused smile on his face

"Oh, I forgot you haven't met him, introduce yourself" said Chi Chi "I'm trying to teach him good manners" whispered Chi Chi

"Hi!!" as he walked over to Roshi and extended his hand "I'm Goten" as he shook Roshi's hand

"I'm Master Roshi, and how old are you young Goten"

"I'm two and ill be 3 in a few months" said Goten who was a little shy

"Welcome on inside and watch some TV" said Roshi "so Chi Chi, why did you drop by?"

"Well if we didn't when would we ever see you again huh?" asked Chi Chi with her hands by her

hips

"I see" said Roshi scratching his head "look Krillin coming, he went to do some shopping to redecorate our spare room

"Well its good to see one responsible person in this house" said Chi Chi as she pushed her way past Roshi to check up on Goten, Roshi just rolled his eyes

"Looks like Chi Chi and Gohan are here, maybe I can do some training with Gohan, although he could probably beat me up" Krillin said to himself while having a little giggle

Krillin hovered outside the spare room and dropped all the paint into the room through the window and then flew around to the front of the house and walked inside Kame House and said

"Hello, Chi Chi and Gohan how are you two today?"

"We're good, this is Goten" she said as she pointed towards Goten "Goten this is Krillin, he is a long time friend of your dads" Goten turned and looked up at Krillin "Hi" said Goten and Krillin winked at young Goten and shook his hand "wow I'm sure you hear this a lot but you do look a lot like Goku"

"I know" replied Goten with frown

"Hey don't worry knowing your father you'll get to meet him soon enough" said Krillin trying to support Goten

"Really ya think?" said Goten with a big grin

"Of Course" replied Krillin "It's great to see you all, do you wanna stay for lunch?" asked Krillin

"We would love to, and I'm going to cook and great meal!" exclaimed Chi Chi

"Oh you don't have to, I'm sure I can cope doing it myself" said Krillin

"Noo" said Chi Chi as she stared at Krillin "I'll do it" she said with a big smile and walked straight

into the kitchen.

"That's my mom" said Gohan with a smile then Krillin started to laugh, followed by Gohan and Goten and in seconds they were all rolling on the floor

"Ahahahhahaha...ah...ha... What's so funny?" Said Goten as he was whipping the tears away from his eyes, both Krillin and Gohan looked at each other and then burst into laughter again.

..........

'I have to get stronger' he thought to himself inside a large cylinder room outside of Capsule Corporation it was currently 100 times earths normal gravity and the occupant inside was finding it very hard. He threw flurries of punches into the air but he soon lost his energy and fell to the floor, he thought that it was over he could hardly move barely even lift his arm he slowly pulled himself over to the control panel he started to reach up but the gravity was to much and his hand was quickly thrown to the ground

Meanwhile Vegeta was walking over to the room and noticed that there wasn't any movement inside the room, he quickened his pace and when he reached the door he looked inside and saw his son trunks struggling to reach the off switch for the gravity room there was an 'off' button outside the room and Vegeta raised his arm to the button but did not press it he waited to see if his son was strong like him and would be able to succeed yet he never removed his hand from

the button

Trunks could sense someone was watching him and wondered why they hadn't come in to save him he thought about that 'I don't need anyone to save me' he thought he raised his power level as best he could started to stand up and pushed down on the button and relaxed for a minute before turning around and seeing his father walk into the chamber

Vegeta was surprised when he saw his son power up to that level at only the age of 4, he could tell that his son was going to be strong and if he trained his son well he would be a true triumph of Saiyan pride.

..........

'This is getting ridiculous' she thought 'I cant even find a bite to eat' she was getting quite angry this was the second day after she had been to Krillins for that large lunch meal and she still hadn't eaten she didn't want to rely on him for food but it was looking like she didn't have a choice.

End Of Chapter Two

I will update chapter 3 in about 3-4 days, so until then please R n' R kk


	3. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer:** Its on the summary ... READ IT lol I own dbz it is true

A LOT OF WRITING, but I like it hope you do to thanks for the reviews guys get your friends to review to PLEASE lol

**What's The Difference**

Chapter Three – New Beginnings

She could feel the warm heat of the morning sun pound down on her back yet she could do nothing about it the lack of food and dehydration had made her body useless she couldn't move a muscle and the lower half of her body was submerged in water and the upper half was resting over the edge of the ocean she had been like this since about 1am that morning. During the night she was laying near the beach to get the cool breeze because it was an unusually hot night then all of a sudden the floor underneath her gave way and she started to go underwater she swam to the surface only to run out of energy just as she was pulling herself out of the water. It was now about 7am in the morning and she had been laying there for about 6 hours and was freezing cold yet burning at the same time, she calculated her chance of survival and basically if nobody found her soon she was going to die.

"FUCCCKK!!!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs "HELP MEE!!!" she hated saying those words so much but she just prayed that someone heard her, but no response came.

She had been yelling for about an hour now and she was starting to lose her voice and suddenly to her amazement she saw something in the sky she tried to yell out but no words came, was this really happening to her 'my one chance at survival and I cant speak WHAT THE FUCK!!!' she let out a scratchy sigh as she dropped her head into the sand.

..........

Once again we see the sun breaking the clouds illuminating a small house on a small island out in the ocean this wasn't any ordinary house though it contained one of the strongest human fighters and it was built like you wouldn't believe, how else would this house survive the storms out here?

Krillin had been nodding off and waking up for the last hour or so it was now 7am and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was not right but he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was there non the less, he decided to just get out of bed and chuck some clothes on and make breakfast he would be able to think his clearest then, Krillin didn't quite understand it but he felt very peaceful in the kitchen he wasn't the best cook in the world but he wasn't Bulma either.

Krillin figured that this was coming something bad had to happen you don't have three good days in a row without something going wrong, first there was Eighteen she had showed up reminding him just how beautiful she was and how he felt compelled to be with her, then Chi Chi and all her kids came over and he got to have some fun with young Goten and train with Gohan and then yesterday he really had a great day with Oolong, Master Roshi and the Turtle they all sat around watching movies and having a laugh.

Once he got the kitchen he started to cut up some items for the stew they where going to have tonight he figured it was best to get everything prepared in advance so that he didn't have to do it later so he started chopping carrots, tomato, some meats, corn – corn was one of his favorite foods it tasted so sweet and looked cool the gold colored corn reminded him of 18's hair – 18 that's what's wrong there's something wrong with 18, he dropped the knife and the corn onto the chopping board and ran outside and just started to fly he didn't quite know why he was doing this but he knew he had to try and find her.

After about an hour of searching he came to the forest near Chad Town, 'maybe she was here?' He was flying around until he saw something down in the water below at first he flew past it but then he came back he looked closely to see who it was and when he noticed that the figure had blonde hair he shot down next the person who he realized was 18, he pulled her out of the water and laid her down on the ground.

"18 are you ok?" he looked down on her with intense anticipation as if she said something wrong the whole world would explode.

_Cough Cough _she let out a few coughs and tried to speak "he...hell...P...Help Me......" she couldn't hold on any longer and passed out on the ground.

In an instant Krillin picked her up and flew straight back to Kame House 'shit, shit, shit, shit' he kept repeating it to himself he powered up to his maximum and flew as fast as he could.

..........

Her face was buried in a pillow 'WHAT!' She yelled to herself and sat straight up 18 had a quick look around the walls they were all a creamy white color and the door frames where a light matt blue, she had never seen this before 'where am I?' 18 thought 'I've never seen anything like this' then she heard a creak at the door quickly she jumped out of the bed and stood in a combat stance.

Krillin poked his head only to jump out of his pants seeing 18 getting read to kick of his head.

"Woohh! Calm down it's only me I just wanted to see if you're awake" he said as he slow opened the door. 18 relaxed her arms and sat back down on the bed 'why did I let him find me like that' she scolded herself.

Krillin pushed the door open a little more and revealed a tray he was carrying "You hungry?" he said smiling and raising the tray above his head and towards her, "I guess" was the response he got... at least he got a response he should consider himself lucky he wasn't dead yet.

The room was getting quiet and nobody was talking she wanted to break the silence so she said the first thing that came to her mind "So how long have I been asleep?"

"2 days"

"WHAT!" she said very stunned that she had managed to sleep that long without having a nightmare not really caring that it was an unusual length to sleep.

"Yeah I was a little worried about you, but hey asleep your still better company than Oolong and Master" he said with a chuckle, 18 couldn't help but let out a little giggle herself.

"Ah she is alive" he said with a smile, though this didn't impress 18 very much.

"Excuse me?" she said twisting her body to look at him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh I just meant" she looked harder at him with a facial expression that said _'this better be good' _so he decided to bite his lip "never mind" he said looking at the ground

"Well here's your meal eggs, bacon some sausages I cooked it so it may not be that great but its food right?" he said with chuckle and walked out of the room.

"Kami Krillin your so lame" he said to himself shaking his head and then he remembered something so he ran back to 18's door and knocked he heard a low "come in" from the other side of the door so he slowly creaked it open and poked his head around the corner

"Umm I forgot to tell you but if you want a shower it's just down the hall but considering Roshi and Oolong are who they are you can just use the one in my room" and with that he closed the door and walked down stairs.

"Oh ok" she replied but it was too late Krillin had already left.

'Why is he so nice to me' she thought 'all I have done is be mean to him, I just don't understand' she kept thinking about why Krillin was doing this and about how she almost died while she was eating her breakfast. Once she had finished 18 got out of her bed and looked in the wardrobe Krillin had bought her a few pairs of clothes but they weren't really what Eighteen would have bought but they will have to do, she got up grabbed a towel and her clothes then peaked her head outside the room when she saw that it was clear she ran across the hall and into Krillins room lucky he had marked it for her so she could find it when she entered the room 18 was pretty amazed to see that it was spotless it was so clean it looked like it could belong in a doctors office. Still she was here for a shower not to pry.

Krillin heard the water start running through the pipes so he new 18 was showering so he went up stairs and into the room she was staying in. As he walked in he noticed that the bed wasn't made and the closet was wide open so he walked over and closed the closet door and started to make her bed 'wow the bed is even starting to smell like her' he stood there for a moment breathing in the air then finished making her bed. He walked back across the hall an into his room then he laid down on the bed and started to read one of his many martial arts books there where still some moves in this book he was yet to master so he continued his study.

She had finished her shower and was now in front of the mirror brushing her hair, it had become so messy with living in the forest that it needed a good brush so she stood there for awhile brushing the knots out of her hair and then she cut it back to shape 'ah, it feels good to be clean again' she got herself dressed and walked over to the door and slowly opened it, she poked her head out and saw Krillin lying on the bed deep in his reading that he wouldn't have noticed her so she opened the door fully and then closed it without a noise and walked over to the end of his bed and looked down at him 'he is pretty cute' she thought but then shaking her head saying NO to her thoughts but Krillin noticed this sudden movement and looked up.

"WO'H! Don't surprise me like that" said Krillin

"Well maybe you should be more on guard" replied 18 and then she walked to the door and gave him a wave and continued to open the door and walk back to her room

'What was that all about?' Krillin thought he was a little surprised with Eighteens laid back exit from the room usually she was so uptight but just then it was different and he hoped he could see more of that side of 18, Krillin knew his boundaries and even though he wanted it to happen he certainly wasn't going to force it. He didn't want to die again.

'Idiot Idiot Idiot Eighteen, why did you have to give him that impression' she scolded herself 'now he is going to think you're interested... WHY! ... maybe? NO' she quickly dismissed her thoughts and walked back into _her_ room and sat on the couch 'maybe I should just leave, anything is better than feeling this way whatever feeling it is' and with that she started to head down stairs.

**Authors Notes**: This umm chappie was hard to write I kept getting annoyed by peeps. Any who I like it a lot of thinking and explaining not much talking you get to understand them better. A lot of reading though D

**Disclaimer:** The other 'Disclaimer' up the top of this page is false oh how I wish I owned the rights so I could redo GT but thems the breaks... own it btw the dbz rights that is


End file.
